Rise of the Turtles - Part 1
[[Episodenguide (2012)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Rise of the Turtles - Part 1' ("Der Aufstieg der Turtles - Teil 1") ist die erste Folge der ersten Staffel der 2012 Animationsserie. Handlung Tief unter den Straßen in New York, in ihrem Versteck inmitten des städtischen Abwassersystems, legen die Turtles einen Trainingskampf in Zweiergruppen ab: Raphael gegen Donatello, und Leonardo gegen Michelangelo. Zuerst besiegen Leonardo und Raphael ihren jeweiligen Gegner, dann treten sie gegeneinander an, und trotz des Verlustes von einem seiner Sai gelingt es Raphael, seinen älteren Bruder in die Knie zu zwingen. Nach einer anschließenden kurzen Belehrung durch ihren Ziehvater Splinter über den Zweck ihres Kampfes als Mittel zur Selbstvervollkommnung anstelle der Gewinnsucht, gönnen sich die Fünf zunächst ein Mittagessen aus Algen und Würmern, bevor sie zum eigentlichen Höhepunkt des Tages kommen: Die 15. Jahresfeier ihres "Geburtstages", dem Tag, an dem sie zu Mutanten wurden. Aus diesem Anlass erzählt Splinter seinen Söhnen die schon bekannte, aber oft wiederholte Geschichte über den Tag ihrer Entstehung: thumb|200px|Die Geburt einer seltsamen FamilieSplinter, damals noch ein Mensch, hatte eines schönen Tages vier Schildkrötenbabies in einem Tierladen gekauft und war gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause, als ihm ein Mann über den Weg lief, der ihm sehr seltsam vorgekommen war, und so hatte Splinter sich entschlossen, ihm zu folgen. Er beobachtete, wie dieser Mann sich mit einem anderen in einer Seitengasse traf und von diesem einen Kanister mit einer fremdartigen, grün leuchtenden Substanz erhielt. Gerade in dem Moment aber war Splinter versehentlich auf eine Ratte getreten und wurde durch deren Schmerzgequietsche von den unheimlichen Männern entdeckt und von einer ganzen Gruppe von ihnen umzingelt. Er hatte versucht, sich aus dieser Falle herauszukämpfen, doch dabei ging der Kanister zu Bruch, benetzte Splinter und die vier Schildkröten mit seinem Inhalt und verwandelte sie in Mischwesen aus Mensch und Tier. Den Kanister, den Michelangelo liebevoll "Mama" getauft hat, haben die Fünf als Erinnerung an diesen Tag behalten. thumb|left|200px|Eine schöne neue WeltAus gegebenen Anlass beschließen die Turtles, ihren Sensei um Erlaubnis zu bitten, zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben einen Ausflug an die Oberfläche machen zu dürfen. Unter etwas wirren philosophischen Vorträgen lehnt Splinter, der sich um seine Ziehsöhne Sorgen macht, da er sie noch nicht für bereit hält, dieses Ansinnen ab, doch schließlich lässt er sich erweichen und gibt ihnen seine Zustimmung, ihren Ausflug in dieser Nacht durchzuführen. Und so steigen die jungen Turtles in eine fremde, neue Welt voller Wunder auf, und nachdem sie versehentlich einen Pizzaboten vergraulen, entdecken sie auch den ersten großen Schatz, den sie ihnen zu bieten hat: Pizza. thumb|200px|Eine Maid in NötenDie Turtles setzen nach diesem unerwarteten Festmahl ihren Streifzug auf den Dächern der schlafenden Stadt fort. Gerade als Leonardo vorschlägt, wieder nach Hause zurückzukehren, sehen sie auf einer Straße unter sich einen Mann mit dessen junger Tochter entlang spazieren, bei deren Anblick in Donatello heftige Frühlingsgefühle erwachen. Im nächsten Augenblick aber werden die jungen Turtles Zeuge, wie die Beiden aus heiterem Himmel von einem Lieferwagen gestoppt und von dessen Insassen, einem abgerissenen Kerl und vier verstörend identisch aussehenden Männern, bedroht werden. Natürlich will Donatello dies nicht ohne Weiteres zulassen, und er stürzt sich impulsiv auf die Angreifer, dicht gefolgt von seinen Brüdern. Doch als sie den Kampf gegen die Unbekannten aufnehmen, erwarten sie gleich zwei böse Überraschungen: Erstens sind ihre Gegner ungewöhnlich hart im Nehmen und teilen auch ungewöhnlich kräftig aus; und zweitens haben die Turtles keinerlei Erfahrung im Teamkampf und behindern sich im Getümmel gegenseitig. Zwar gelingt es Donatello, nach einer kurzen Schrecksekunde das Vertrauen des Mädchens zu gewinnen, doch ein Missgeschick mit Michelangelos Nunchakus führt dazu, dass die seltsamen Männer mit dem Mädchen und ihrem Vater als Gefangene entkommen können. thumb|left|200px|Eine unheimliche Begegnung der allzu nahen ArtDie Turtles nehmen sofort die Verfolgung des Vans auf, doch Michelangelo, der hinter den anderen zurückbleibt, wird von einem der seltsamen Vierlinge angegriffen und tritt vor dessen Fähigkeiten schleunigst den Rückzug an. Allerdings landet er dabei schnurstracks in einer Seitengasse, wo er vom Unbekannten gestellt wird. In seiner Panik schlägt Michelangelo blindlings mit seinem Nunchaku um sich und trifft dabei zufällig das Gesicht seines Bedrängers, der daraufhin zu Boden stürzt. Doch dann erwartet den Turtle die nächste große Doppelüberraschung: Sein Gegner ist in Wirklichkeit ein Roboter; und aus dessen Brustkorb springt ihm plötzlich ein lebendiges, klumpiges Etwas direkt ins Gesicht und klammert sich mit aller Macht an ihm fest! Mit erheblichen Mühen gelingt es Michelangelo, das Ding von sich runterzureißen, so dass es die Flucht antritt; doch als er nach einigen hysterischen Erklärungsversuchen seine skeptischen Brüder dazu bringen kann, sich wenigstens den Roboter anzusehen, ist dieser aus der Gasse verschwunden. thumb|200px|Der Plot verdichtet sichZurück in ihrem Versteck nimmt Splinter die Schuld, dass seine Söhne in ihrem Teamgeist versagt haben, auf sich und erwägt eine vorläufige Absetzung weiterer Ausflüge an die Oberfläche. Donatello aber widerspricht und plädiert erfolgreich für die Rettung des entführten Mädchens und seines Vaters, und um die Einheit der Turtles für den Einsatz zu erhalten, bestimmt Splinter nach einer Blitzmeditation Leonardo als Anführer. Um die Entführer zu finden, verfolgen die Turtles die Spur zu einem Geschäft in der Stadt, dessen Logo auf dem Van der Entführer geprangt hat. Nach einer langen (und zermürbenden) Wartezeit trifft tatsächlich der Van bei dem Geschäft an, gesteuert vom abgerissenen Kerl. Die Turtles versuchen ihn zu stellen, doch der Bursche beschießt sie mit einem versteckten Energieblaster und rast im Lieferwagen davon. Die Turtles verfolgen ihn über die Dächer, und nach einer intensiven Hetzjagd gelingt es Leonardo, den Wagen mit einem Shuriken im Vorderreifen gewaltsam zum Halten zu bringen. Doch als sie den Inhalt des Wagens untersuchen wollen, kullert ihnen ein Kanister vor die Füße - ein ihnen vertraut vorkommender Kanister mit einer fremdartigen, leuchtenden Flüssigkeit ... Trivia *Diese Folge wurde zusammen mit dem zweiten Teil am 29. September 2012 gemeinsam im amerikanischen Fernsehen ausgestrahlt. *Der Originaltitel für das Script dieser Doppelepisode war "Day One", Part One und Part Two. *Diese Folge ist die erste, in welcher Michelangelo den neuen Kampfschrei der Turtles, "Booyakasha!", losläßt. *Während des ersten Kampfes zwischen den Turtles und den verkleideten Außerirdischen ist im Hintergrund kurz die Vorderfront eines Antiquitätenladens mit dem Namen "Second Time About" zu sehen - eine Hommage an das Geschäft "Second Time Around" aus der Mirage Comics-Kontinuität. Zitate *'Splinter': Ihr werdet in eine fremde und feindliche Welt hochsteigen. Ihr müsst eure Aufmerksamkeit immer aufrecht erhalten. Turtles: Hai, Sensei! [wollen loswetzen] Splinter: Haltet euch im Schatten. Turtles: Hai, Sensei! [wollen loswetzen] Splinter: Sprecht nicht mit Fremden! Turtles: Hai, Sensei. [wollen loswetzen] Splinter: Jedermann ist ein Fremder! Turtles: Hai, Sensei. [wetzen los] Splinter: Geht besser nochmal aufs Örtchen, bevor ihr geht! Die Toiletten da oben sind schmutzig! Turtles: Sensei ...! Splinter: [seufzt] Viel Glück, meine Söhne. ... [als die Turtles losrennen] UND SCHAUT NACH BEIDEN SEITEN, WENN IHR DIE STRASSE ÜBERQUERT!! *'Donatello': Wir müssen sie retten! Leonardo: Splinters Instruktionen sind klar und deutlich: Wir sollen uns von Menschen fernhalten ... und von öffentlichen Toiletten. Raphael: ich dachte, du wolltest ein Held sein! Seit wann fragen Helden denn nach einer Erlaubnis?! *'Splinter': Wenn ihr effektiver als eine Einheit kämpfen sollt, dann braucht ihr einen Anführer. Leonardo: [meldet sich per Handzeichen] Kann ich der Anführer sein? Raphael: Warum solltest du der Anführer sein? Ich hab dir den Hintern versohlt. Ich sollte der Anführer sein! Donatello: Hey, ich bin klüger als ihr alle zusammen, Jungs. Ich sollte es sein. Michelangelo: Auf keinen Fall! Ich sollte es sein! [Die anderen glotzen ihn verwundert an] Michelangelo: [süffisant] Ich habe keinen richtigen Grund dafür! Ich denke nur, dass ich es sein soll. Splinter: [betritt seine Kammer] Das ist eine schwierige Entscheidung. Ich werde darüber meditieren. [schließt die Schiebetür, macht sie in der nächsten Sekunde wieder auf] Es ist Leonardo! [macht die Tür wieder zu] *'Michelangelo': Mom?! In anderen Medien *''Step into Reading: TMNT'' - "Green Team!" (August 2012) und "Pizza Party!" (Juni 2014) Vorkommende Charaktere pl:Wyjście_Z_Kanałów_Cz.1 en:Rise of the Turtles, Part 1 Kategorie:Episoden (2012)